So Fuck Your Rules Man! I Came To Rock And Roll!
by Dawn101Dusk
Summary: Amy Dumas, The Queen Of Extreme, has fallen in love with her on screen rival/off screen best friend, Trish Stratus, the Womens Champion. Only one person knows her secret, little does Amy know that Trish loves her back. Will the two lovers come together? Or will their friendship get ruined?
1. Why Do I Feel Like This?

_"Ohhh… Amyy…" Trish moaned in the red haired diva's, known as Amy Dumas or 'Lita', ear as she began to suck on Trish's sweet spot. Amy smirked against her skin and gently nipped at her naked flesh. Trish groaned in pleasure as she tilted her head back onto the pillow while biting down on her bottom lip. Amy then began to trail sweet, lustful, and hard kisses down Trish's neck to her cleavage. Both of the sexy and tough wrestling diva's were in their lingerie, and damn… they can't their hands off of each other._

_Trish gasped and moaned, tilting her head back more. Amy then slowly kissed her way down to the area right in between her 36 C-cupped breasts. She paused for a short moment and then curled the corner of her lip up, a smirk forming on her face. Trish looked at Amy and cocked up an eyebrow at her in confusion. She couldn't comprehend and understand why she stopped for a moment. Was she having second thoughts? Regrets?_

_All of a sudden, Trish let a soft gasp and giggle escape from her mouth. She closed her eyes while Amy smirked and continued to motorboat her. The blonde diva giggled in pleasure once more and smiled as Amy began to pull away. They both looked at each other in the eyes and smiled happily._

_"I love you, Amy." Trish cooed lovingly. Amy continued to look down at her and smiled happily at her._

_"I love you too, Trish." Amy replied with a huge grin on her face. Trish smiled and slowly sat herself up a bit., looking up at Amy. Amy looked at Trish, curious as to why she's sitting herself up. Trish then grabbed Amy's hands, lead them to the clasp of her bra and smirked. She then leaned down and took Trish's lips into her owns for a soft yet lustful kiss. Trish kissed her back and slowly shut her eyes. Amy then slowly began to unclasp Trish's bra until…_

"Amy! Amy! Amy! Lita!" Stacy banged on the door to Amy's bathroom. Amy woke up and banged her head against the tile wall of the shower. She then groaned in pain and slowly opened up her chocolate brown eyes, blinking them. She gripped her head and slowly began to rub it as the little droplets of water dropped on her head. Amy then closed her eyes again and sighed; it was only a dream..

Amy then opened up her eyes again and looked up. Her eyes slowly began to scan the area around her. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"God dammit… Am-!" Stacy began again, but got cut off by Amy Christine Dumas herself.

"What?" Amy practically growled in annoyance while rolling her sweet chocolate brown eyes. Stacy sort of jumped at Amy's response and tone of voice.

"Uhh… Mickie and Christy are already in the car waiting for your… how much more time do you need?" Stacy asked while blinking her eyes innocently and in shock. Amy sighed and gripped her head.

"Give me 10 more minutes, I'll be out soon." Amy responded while running her hand through her wet red locks absentmindedly. Stacy nodded her head, even though she knew Amy couldn't see her.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit!" Stacy said and walked out of Amy's room with her famous long legs. Amy sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head back so her whole head becomes soaked with the luke-warm shower water. After a minute, she turned the water off. She then opened the curtains and skipped out of the shower. Then, she grabbed a towel and dried herself. Amy walked out of the bathroom and back into her hotel room. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her clothes. She then let the towel drop from her body began to dress herself in her clothing. Her clothing consisted of a blood red colored tank top, a black over shoulder mesh top, dark grey colored boot cut jeans, and a pair of black Adidas sneakers. While dressing herself, she started to think of the wet dream she had earlier with Trish and herself. She smiled to herself and fixed her blood red colored tank top. She then walked over to a mirror and applied a shade of bright red colored lipstick onto her full lips.

After applying the lipstick on her lips, she grabs her key card, phone, and luggage and then walked out of her room. Amy then walked over to the elevator, so she could go downstairs to meet up with Stacy, Mickie, and Christy. She got to the elevator and then pressed the arrow that was pointing downwards towards the ground. The doors of the elevator quickly opened, since the elevator was already on Amy's floor. She walked into the elevator while dragging her luggage in with her. She then pressed the button that had the number one and a star next to it. After 30 seconds, the elevator doors closes and goes down to the main lobby of the five star hotel. Amy sighed to herself and relaxed for a minute or two. The elevator stops on the floor of the main lobby and opens its doors. Amy then grabbed her luggage, dragged it out of the elevator, and towards the front desk. As she was walking, she saw someone vaguely familiar. Amy looked closer and then her heart skipped a beat. It was Trish, she seems to be checking herself out of the hotel. As Trish was checking out of the hotel, she dropped her purse.

"Shit…" Trish cursed under her breath. She bent down to get her purse and while she was at it, Lita was staring at her ass. Amy bit down on her bottom lip and felt her pussy begin to throb and get wet.

"Ohh fuck…" Amy softly mumbled to herself. She kept on nibbling on her bottom lip and continued to stare at Trish's big plump ass. She gripped the handle of her luggage and continued to stare at Trish. Trish then slowly grabbed her purse and stood herself back up in a vertical position. Then, she thanked the lady behind the desk, grabbed her stuff, and walked towards the main exit of the five star hotel. Amy watched her walk out of the hotel and sighed deeply. She looked at the front desk of the hotel and walked towards it. She reached the front desk, set her belongings down and rang the bell on the desk, requesting assistance from the lady behind the desk.

After Amy checked out of the hotel, she grabbed her belongings and walked her way out of the hotel. As she was walking down the side walk, she heard someone honk their horn at her. Amy looked up and noticed that it was Stacy, Mickie, and Christy. She chuckled softly and quickly ran towards the silver 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 Concept, which happened to be Mickie's own car. Amy then opened the trunk of the Dodge vehicle and threw in all of her bags except one carry on. As she was packing her bags into the trunk, she saw out of the corner of her eye the blonde, fitted, beautiful, Women's Champion, Trish Stratus. Her heart skipped a beat once more and smiled to herself. Trish was throwing her bags into the trunk of Chris Jericho's red 2011 Chevy Impala, looks like they were driving buddies. Dumas found herself staring at Trish once more as she gripped the lower part of the trunk. She couldn't help herself but to stare at the beautiful yet powerful WWE Diva. Amy bit down on her bottom lip, but then got her thoughts interrupted by a loud car honk. Amy jumped and looked at Mickie with a 'What The Fuck' look on her face. Mickie rolled her eyes and honked the horn once more.

"Get in the damn car, Amy!" Mickie exclaimed while resting the back of her head against the head rest attached to the upper part of her car seat. Stacy and Christy just laughed at Mickie and Amy. Amy sighed and slammed the trunk door shut. Amy then looked over to where Trish was suppose to be and sighed sadly; Trish already entered the car and was being driven down the road by Irvine/Jericho. Amy got into Mickie's Dodge and put her seat belt on. Right as she buckled up, she felt 3 pairs of eyes staring at her. Amy looked up and cocked up an eyebrow at Stacy, Mickie, and Christy. Why were they staring at her?

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Amy sais, rolling her chocolate brown eyes. The others laughed and shook their heads. Mickie then stepped on the gas petal and drove down the road. Stacy then looked at Amy.

"Could say the same for you about Trish." Stacy whispered in Amy's ear with a smirk plastered on her face. Amy's eyes widened and blushed madly. She didn't know that Stacy saw her staring at Trish. Stacy continued to smirk and turned away to look out of her window. Amy continued to blush and she looked out of her window. Stacy was the only one who knew about her crush on Stratus, she doesn't want other people finding out. She sighed and began to think about Trish. Just the thought of her made Amy smile. Amy smiled and sighed.

"_Why do I feel this way…?_" Amy mentally questioned herself.


	2. Does She Think Of Me?

A beautiful, young, tall, powerful, and intelligent blonde diva was being chased around the beach by a tall, beautiful, dominating, red haired diva. It was a beautiful and full moon night tonight in Miami, Florida. The two girls were on a date and well, they're just having a funny and kid-like moment.

"_Amy! Stop chasing me!" Trish exclaimed and laughed. She sprinted bare foot down the beach faster. Amy smirked and shook her head. _

"_Afraid that I'm gonna catch you, huh?" Amy said while laughing. She ran down the beach faster, chasing after her girlfriend of 4 months. Trish looked over her shoulder at Amy. _

"_No! I'm getting tired, you bitch!" Trish said while quickly turning to her right, sprinting faster while chuckling. Amy laughed softly and turned to her left, trying to cut the blonde beauty off. _

"_Then stop, smart one!" Amy said while sprinting after Trish, laughing softly. Amy then caught up to Trish and speared her onto the ground. Trish squealed and laughed as Amy speared them onto the ground. Amy laughed with Trish and smiled at her. Trish then looked up at Amy and smirked. Amy cocked up an eyebrow at Trish, pondering why she has a smirk plastered on her face. The blonde diva then turned and began to roll Amy and herself over and over again in the sand. Amy gasped and laughed. _

"_Trishhh! What the hell are you doing?" Amy laughed. Trish laughed and smiled up at Amy. _

"_I don't know!" Trish said to the feisty red head. Amy laughed again as the two came to an abrupt stop. Trish giggled and looked up at Amy; Amy was on top, while Trish was below her. Amy looked down at Trish and smiled. Trish looked into Amy's chocolate brown eyes and shyly bit down on her bottom lip. Amy looked down into Trish's light brown eyes and smiled. _

"_Why are you so shy? Your with me, hun." Amy whispered sweetly at Trish while gazing down into her eyes. Trish smiled slightly and shrugged a bit. _

"_I don't know… It's just how I am." Trish admitted to her with a shy yet cute smile forming on her face. Amy smiled at her and gently stroked Trish's silky blonde hair with her right hand. Trish blushed and looked down at the ground. Amy looked at Trish and gently tilted her head up so she's looking directly at her. Trish looked up at Amy and into her eyes. Amy looked into Trish's eyes and smiled. _

_Amy slowly stroked Trish's cheek in a sweet and gentle manner, looking down at Trish's lips. Trish looked up at Amy's lips and slowly leaned up to kiss her while Amy was leaning down to kiss her. Their lips were only centimeters apart. They were just about to kiss until…_

"Trish… Patricia! Wake up!" Chris Jericho said while gently shaking the blonde diva. Trish groaned and turned around so her back was facing Jericho.

"Go awayyy…" Trish mumbled softly, she was having a perfect dream and now, Chris ruined it. Chris looked at Trish and chuckled. He then slowly unbuckled Trish's seat belt and scooped Trish up into his arms, bridal style. Trish slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Jericho. She blinked her eyes and stayed silent for a minute. After a quick minute, Trish looks up at Jericho and cocked up an eyebrow in confusion.

"What the fuck..? Why are you carrying me, Irvine?" Trish said to the Canadian wrestler. Chris chuckled softly and shook his head a bit.

"We're here, Trish." Chris told the short petite diva. Trish blinked her eyes again and looked at Chris.

"We are?" Trish said while looking around at the area they were in. She blinked her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh yeah we are…" Trish said in embarrassment. Chris laughed softly at the blonde and shook his head. He then looked down at her and smirked. Trish just looked up at him and cocked up an eyebrow.

"What, Irvine?" Trish said with the tone of curiosity in her voice. Chris just kept on smirking.

"You were dreaming about Amy, weren't you?" Chris asked her as if he was a smart ass. Trish eyes went wide and jumped out of Chris' arms.

"Shhhh!" Trish told him quickly in feared. Chris rolled his eyes and laughed once more. Trish glared at him.

"It's not funny, you idiot!" Trish growled at the Canadian wrestler. Chris just shook his head and grinned.

Time went by and Trish and Chris settled themselves into their hotel room. Their friendship is similar to a brother and sister's sibling relationship, so regardless of the weird storyline they had with Amy and Jason, they are strictly friends. Trish plopped down onto her bed and looked up at the beige white ceiling of the hotel room, setting both of her hands behind her head. Chris looks at her and sighs. Trish looks at Chris and cocks her head to the side, as if she was a cute confused puppy. Chris sat on the edge of Trish's bed and continued to glance at her. Trish, feeling slightly uncomfortable, squirmed her body into the bed more.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer..!" Trish told him. Irvine just laughed and smirked. Trish became even more confused. Why was he smirking at her?

"Amy is standing at our balcony!" Chris exclaimed. Trish shot up and quickly looked from left to right. The blonde diva then looked at Chris and glared at him. Chris just got up and looked at her innocently.

"What? What's wrong, Trish?" Chris said with an innocent smirk plastered on his face, crossing his arms over his chest. Trish just continued to glare at him, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at him. Chris dodged the pillow and laughed.

"Relax! It was just a joke!" Chris told her while laughing. Trish blushed and looked away.

"It's not funny, Chris!" Trish exclaimed while blushing, still not facing Jericho. Chris just smiled and looked at her.

"Relax yourself, Patricia. We got a meet and greet signing at the venue in a couple hours," Chris began. Trish still was not looking at him, her eyes were glancing at the door of their hotel room. Chris sighed and smirked to himself. "Amy is gonna be there!" Chris continued, teasing her about her crush on the Anti-Diva. Trish blushed even more and quickly got up, about to take action on him. Chris quickly dashed off into the bathroom and laughed to himself. He loves teasing her about Dumas, he can never get tired of it.

Trish watched Chris run into the bathroom and sighed. She then sat back down onto her bed and pouted her lips slightly, thinking. The blonde Women's Champion then sighed once more and looked at her phone.

"Does she ever think of me...?" she thought to herself.


End file.
